Red Widow
Ava Anatalya Orlov, was once a student of the Red Room Academy whose future was planned for her by the Russian mafia. She was saved from this life by the Black Widow, who arranged for her to be trained as a SHIELD agent. However when she turned fourteen, Ava escaped from SHIELD and fled to Brooklyn where she met and befriended a girl named Oksana. After saving her friend from a boy, Ava began to remember how the Black Widow saved her, and was inspired to create the identity of the Red Widow. Biography Early Life When Ava Anatalya Orlova was six years old her mother was killed by the leader of the Russian mafia. Since she was born her actions were dictated by the mafia leader including her being enlisted into the Red Room Academy, until one day when Ava Orlov was rescued at nine years old from the mob by Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow. Romanoff promised Ava she would return for her, but she never did. Ava was ultimately brought from Ukraine to the United States by SHIELD, who kept her under lockdown the following five years. Ava picked up skills and knowledge from living with spies and escaped SHIELD custody when she turned fourteenth, along with stolen SHIELD technology before disappearing. What Ava learned from her experiences was that if she was going to survive she would have to do it on her own. Red Widow She moved to Brooklyn and started living on the streets, where she met and befriended a girl named Oksana. One day when Ava was seventeen, Oksana talked Ava into going to a rave that a guy she liked invited her to. But after being distracted by a guy hitting on her, Ava realized that Oksana had disappeared. Ava made her way to a back room, where she whaled on the boy who had lured Oksana into it, and rescued her. After Oksana and herself were safe, Ava came to her senses on how violently she had reacted. Later that night, Ava recalled her encounter with Romanoff, and how much of a disappointment she ended up being to her, but at the same time she was inspired by her to create her own vigilante identity, the Red Widow. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Ava is an expert in the field of martial arts. She is proficient in sambo, boxing, karate, judo, aikido, ninjutsu, savate, muay thai and multiple styles of kung fu. * Expert Acrobat: She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. * Expert Marksman: Ava is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. * Multilingual: She is fluent in Russian, English, French,German, Chinese, Japanese, and various other languages. * Gifted Intellect: '''She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. * '''Graceful Dancer: Ava is a profound ballet dancer. * Talented Hacker: Ava can hack into all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security with ease. * Expert Spy Category:Heroes Category:Spies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Defenders Category:Black Widow Ops Category:Red Room Academy Students Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.